¿Escuchas eso?
by lux-zosa
Summary: ¿Escuchas? el show a comenzado. Un día como hoy nadie se lo pierde, en donde la gente se deleita con la voz grave y tersa de un prodigio como él. Hace frío, y las luces se apagan, no hay razón para desviar la mirada de la tarima, ni mucho menos no llorar por la deleites que la gente ve ante sus ojos. El show apenas comienza, no caigas. One-shot (Viktuuri)


**_VOLVI._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: Posible OCC, Cumpleaños de Viktor atrasado y una nota final medio larga(?_**

 ** _Es un gusto pertenecer a este fandom._**

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

¿Escuchas? el show a comenzado. Un día como hoy nadie se lo pierde, en donde la gente se deleita con la voz grave y tersa de un prodigio como él. Hace frío, y las luces se apagan, no hay razón para desviar la mirada de la tarima, ni mucho menos no llorar por la deleites que la gente ve ante sus ojos.

 ** _«Oigo una voz llorando lejos»_**

 ** _«¿Ha sido abandonado también?»_**

Mila Babiecheva se sienta en lo más alto de la sala de opera y estrecha sus manos enguantadas con preocupación al ver al Señor Nikiforov liberar la primera nota grave de su garganta.

Así es, Viktor Nikiforov, exitoso hombre cantante de opera, ruso, guapo, con la gracia de un hombre gallardo y jovial. En un día como hoy le hace frente a todos y canta una pieza musical escrita por él, acorde los violines y pianos lo acompañan.

La estancia tiembla y se suma en un letargo utópico, en donde las mujeres se muerden los labios cubiertos de rouge rojo y los hombre aprietan la mandíbula.

 _ **»Venga ahora, vaciemos esta copa de vino pronto»**_

 _ **«Voy a empezar a prepararme»**_

Respira. Respira y libera el vozarrón de su voz. Explora. explora y encuentra los tonos mas graves de sus fuertes cuerdas vocales, no sucumbe a la verdaderas intenciones de la letra, de lo que siente ahora.

 ** _«Ahora Callen»_**

El show apenas comienza, no caigas.

* * *

Se levantan y aplauden. Se escucha como el aleteo de un ave que vuela lo mas rápido posible. Mientras a sus pies caen rosas, jazmines, hasta amapolas.

Viktor se inclina con la mano enguantada en su corazón y recoge una flor que después huele y besa para volver a lanzarla. Todo aquel que la toque sera bendecido con los dones y los sentimientos mas puros que un humano puede sentir...

"Ridículo"

Lo creen un Dios, alguien inalcanzable, una leyenda. Una constelación que se ve y no se toca.

Alguien que ama y es amado.

Pobre almas en desgracia, que equivocadas están.

Entre la multitud cuando la euforia es sustituida por otros pensamientos irrelevantes, una melena roja se desplaza por todo el lugar y recarga la boa que tiene en sus hombros hasta enrollarla como si fuera una bufanda en su níveo cuello.

Los tacones resonando en el lugar, el sonido seco de las suelas, el rastro que persigue ella hasta llegar al unico camerino, con los saludos contantes de la brillante Sala, la violinista y Crispino, su hermano, el pianista.

Sin embargo, ha sido el grado de distracción tan alto que a perdido una cabellera plateada en el camino, por suerte solo hay una puerta con palabras echas de oro que solo dicen un nombre "Viktor Nikiforov"

Mira hacia los lados y toma el pomo. Ahí esta. Tan enigmático como siempre, sentado frente al espejo con una mano en la frente como si todos los males le atacaran en ese instante.

–V-Viktor, ¿estas bien?–se acerca, pero su voz aguda le pone los pelos de punta, lo saca de su trance y lo trae a la realidad –Vikt-

–Siempre es un placer verte Mila– Siente unos labios fríos en sus mejillas, una a cada lado, una gran sonrisa que la pone tensa y mas nerviosa –Ah Rayos, ¿vienes por tus zapatillas de ballet? desde que la temporada acabó no las hemos encontrado, eran muy lindas, ese listón rosa y–

–Viktor– le corta, secamente y lo toma de la manos –En verdad, en verdad, ¿Estas bien? –El oji-azul Le vuelve a sonreír haciendo un ademán que le dice que no le tome importancia, después se da media vuelta y mira su reloj – ¡No! ¡No estas bien! –

Lo voltea, lo zarandea, le mira a los ojos apretando la mandíbula, esta frustrada, enojada, preocupada –Viktor, necesitó que lo consideres, ¡Sal ya de tu soledad! Todo el tiempo cantando sobre lo Hermoso que seria que encontraras a esa persona...¡Deja de soñar! no te la pasaras toda una vida cantando sobre tu grumo de nostalgia y tristeza...Viktor...por favor, Ven conmigo a verlo... Ese tal Yuuri que te rompe el sueño...debes de conocerlo. –"¡Chist!" así suena el manotazo que le ha dado Viktor a su amiga de la infancia para que lo suelte.

Ese hombre solitario la toma de los brazos, la mira fijamente, con sus ojos azules escudriñando sus zafiros, le congelan, la enfrían –...Mañana– Titubea la pelirroja –Mañana es tu cumpleaños, y justo mañana Yuuri Katsuki se presentara en Hasetsu Castle, di-dicen que llevará ese traje que te encanta y que usara ese bálsamo de labios con el que tu sueñas un día besar...P-pero ¡El punto es que...Tengo entradas! –

Silencio...su respuesta es silencio, Viktor parece frustrado, se sujeta el cabello y hace sonidos extraños con su lengua como si la chasqueara contra su paladar...–...¿No quieres ir? –La pregunta lo toma desprevenido, parece sufrir de una crisis de nervios.

–¡NO!–Grita –Digo, ¡Si! si quiero ir a verlo – Jadea. Tiene los ojos cristalinos, abiertos a más no poder, se relama los labios como un acto reflejo y aprieta los hombros de Mila con sus manos tremulas.

Detrás de toda capa de preocupación, Mila suspira relajada y aligera el aire con una sonrisa sincera, Nikiforov la suelta y se desploma en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado –Iré a verlo– Lo dice como si no se lo creyera –Podre ...

–Podrás hablar con él si...–

–No. – Niega

–Pero Viktor, solo podrías...estrechar su mano, decirle algún cumplido... dime ¿Desde hace cuento no has soñado en tocar su piel o simplemente en verle directamente a los ojos...? solo es necesario un poco de valor– y enmudece. Babiecheva no sabe que decir, no quiere presionarlo, pero esta cansada de verlo mirar una foto, de verlo suspirar cada vez que llega invierno y las competencias del GP se acercan.

–Mila –En unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Viktor por fin dice algo, pero no es mas que para enderezarse y coger su maletín de cuero, mientras que saca del perchero su bufanda azul –Llamame para establecer una hora, nos vemos mañana – Es poco tiempo la puerta rechina con sus rendijas oxidadas y Viktor desaparece por el umbral dejando un abismal silencio que se palpaba con solo respirar.

 _Se mantiene en su torre de marfil cavilando en rosa o negro ¿Cual es el punto de estar solo?_

* * *

Nevaba. En la tarde, un día demasiado ajetreado para todos, trineos, muñecos de nieve, Niños correteando, personas sentadas en una banca comprando un vino para pasar la noche solo.

Parejas que se toman de las manos y se dan calor, comparten la misma bufanda y compran algo caliente para el ambiente. Entre la multitud, una mano va sola, colgando con un guante blanco dándole calor, no hay ninguna compañía, algo así como la soledad en su semblante lo delata un poco. Las ojeras negras nunca habían sido tan marcadas, y el olor a perfume de hombre nunca había sido tan escandaloso.

 ** _Solo, con el olor del amor en el aire y las caricias de su desdicha._**

–¡Viktor!– La "r" del final es tremendamente arrastrada con saña, como si fuese a propósito sólo para llamar la atención. –¡Aqui!–Nikiforov sonríe y va hacia Mila hasta tenerla al frente suyo chillando de la emoción –¡¿Listo para conocer a tu amado?! – Lo dice con gracia, riéndose...pero Viktor no le toma como un chiste, es mas bien un golpe a su cabeza que le dice.

"Lo conocerás"

Y eso es mas de lo puede digerir

* * *

El lugar estaba muy lleno cuando llegaron, con el aire frío calando en lo mas profundo de su nariz, los reflectores al frente señalando a un azabache con ojos cerrados.

Llegaron a tiempo

–Mira, nuestras sillas– a penas al entrar,el ruso ya estaba tenso, curioso, hasta cautivado cuando vio él traje de Yuuri Katsuki.

Una cinta morada amarrada en su cuello y un moño detrás perfectamente echo. Pantalones muy ajustados, negros, una camisa blanca y por encima una chaqueta que dejaba su pecho "Casi" al descubierto, olanes blancos que cuelgan de su torso, mangas y cadera. Se ve demasiado provocativo, con el cabello hacia atrás y el brillo de sus labios por el bálsamo _Channel_ que en alguien como Katsuki no falta.

–Hoy, Yuri Katsuki que viene con una coreografía echa por si mismo en compañía del son de "Stay close to me" –Al instante Mila siente una mirada encima, severa, demasiado áspera

–Mila ¿que–

–Viktor – Cuando comienza la pieza desvía su mirada a Yuuri y sonríe –No preguntes, solo te diré que todo esto es para ti...No desvies la mirada, te lo prohibo–

 ** _» Oigo una voz llorando lejos»_**

 ** _«¿Ha sido abandonado también?»_**

Reconoce su propia voz y se hunde en su silla, los ojos cristalinos y severos hacia al frente, la pista esta muy abajo pero puede verlo a la perfección, su coreografía, cada expresión y sentimiento, fluir.

Late y late, demasiado rápido, se endereza y junta las manos hasta poder recargar su barbilla en ellas.

Los labios le arden, las yemas de su dedos le pican, hay algo recorriendo sus venas, demasiado maligno para su estado actual.

 **» _ **Ve** nga ahora, vaciemos esta copa de vino pronto»_**

 ** _«Voy a empezar a prepararme»_**

– Increíble– Sisea, concentrado con lo que miran sus ojos, hipnotizado.

–Viktor, creo que seria mejor si bajamos un poco mas – pero incluso eso no pudo desconcentrarlo y algo en Mila se movió tan perversamente que de un tirón levantó a Nikiforov de su silla y lo arrastro escaleras abajo hasta ser llevado a la entrada de la pista.

 ** _«Ahora Callen»_**

Al llegar no pudo retroceder cuando de nuevo su vista cayo en Katsuki y su dulce mirada al publico. Ya no había marcha atrás cuando Mila le codeo las costillas y señalo a Yuuri de manera obvia –Feliz cumpleaños Viktor–

 ** _»Con una espada quisiera cortar»_**

 ** _«Esas gargantas cantando sobre el amor»_**

El chillido de un cuádruple lleno la estancia, el silencio después de la bocanada de aire que tomo el intérprete de la pieza musical.

 ** _«Ojalá pudiera sellar en el frío las manos»_**

 ** _«Que retratan esos versos de ardiente pasión_** »

Imaginó lo explosivo que seria besar los jugosos labios de Yuuri, si quiera sabiendo que en cualquiera acción, que él hiciera que no fuera el patinaje, volaba mas allá de su coherencia y hacia que su raciocinio enloqueciera.

No sabría detenerse si le llegara la oportunidad.

 ** _«Esta historia que no tiene sentido»_**

 ** _«Desaparecerá esta noche junto con las estrellas»_**

Algo llamo su atención, si, era él pelinegro que dirigía su mirada a él, no a Mila, no al público, a él, la persona que sufre de insomnio por soñar cosas que desbordaban de un exquisito deseo y pasión que el mismo no controlaba .

–Y aquí viene un triple cuádruple – Cuando se elevo en el aire lo miro, casi avergonzado.

Tenia las mejilla rojas, parecía Eufórico, algo en Yuuri salió a flote, casi como un sentimiento...

 _Hacia su persona..._

 _ **» Si pudiera verte »**_

 _ **»De la esperanza»**_

 _ **«Nacerá la eternidad»**_

No le gustaba que jugaran así, con sus sentimientos, con la "Esperanza" que estúpidamente crecía dentro de él.

En su canción existía una tal relación, él, él que invitaba a una copa a un muchacho que llora a los lejos y le da una amable sonrisa al ganarse su confianza.

Miedo de enamorarse y miedo de no ser correspondido.

¿Cual es el punto si es imposible?

 ** _«Quédate cerca de mi»_**

 ** _»No te vayas»_**

 ** _«Tengo miedo de perderte»_**

Sin embargo estos sentimientos lo carcomen, como el fuego a una hoja de papel, no quiere dejarlo, tampoco olvidarlo. Parece masoquista, solo piensa y delira en un mundo de amor eterno en donde él sera el que lo saque de su soledad y le traiga una nueva vida juntos.

 ** _»Tus manos, tus piernas»_**

 ** _«Mis manos, mis piernas»_**

 ** _«Los latidos del corazón_**

 ** _«Se están fusionando»_**

Baja la mirada exhausto de tanto pensar, pero de reojo nota unos brazos que lo señalan, tratan lineas imaginarias hacia su persona. Casi de inmediato alza la mirada y se encuentra de lleno con sus pupilas marrones que centellean de ...algo..algo que no reconoce.

 ** _»Vamos juntos»_**

 ** _«Ahora estoy listo »_**

...Se acaba. Un jadeo exhausto lo saca de su shock temporal, la mano esta situada en su corazón apretando el abrigo, la otra cubre su rostro sonrojado, le fascina, le encanta, le... lastima.

Los aplausos retumban, así de feroces como los suyos en el teatro de opera, no es capaz de aplaudir, no se ve así mismo sin romper a llorar en el acto.

–Viktor –Mila que siempre a estado a su lado, así el no se dio cuenta, le codeo y le guiño un ojo –Mira –Con su mirada le pidió que mirara al frente y justo al hacerlo Yuuri Katsuki salía de la pista con las manos juntas, mirándolo de frente con las mejillas rojas, se veía ...nervioso

–¡Viktor! – Se inclino con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, rectas. Él oji-azul no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante tal acción –¡En...En verdad es un placer tenerlo aquí!–No se daba cuenta pero.. estaba gritando muy fuerte –Yo ...–Trago saliva–Cuando me dijeron que usted vendría no me lo pude creer–

–¿Eh?–Viktor miro a Mila y después vio a Katsuki con su cara demasiado desconcertada.

–¡Ah! ¡Vera! ¡es que...! – En su desespero comenzó a ver hacia todos lados y a manotear como si se estuviera ahogando –¡El punto es que...! ¡Yo en verdad lo admiro mucho! –se tomó un respiro – Escuchó sus piezas musicales desde que usted tenia 17 años y me convertí en patinador porque siempre soñé en hacer una coreografía que homenajeara su musica ...y que mas que una canción que muestra demasiado sentimientos...¡Q-quiero decir! esto era para usted, feliz cumpleaños– Se endereza, con los ojos barriendo el piso y posando un mechón negro detrás de su oreja.

No obstante, no recibe ni una palabra en respuesta.

–Señor Nikiforov – Viktor sacude su cabeza y lo mira detenidamente –Po-podría estrechar su mano por favor –Juega con sus dedos, sopla el flequillo que le cae en la frente y se muerde los labios. Esta nervioso, por él, por su respuesta.

–No–Sonrie –Puedes hacer otra cosa – Mas que sorprenderse lo disfruta. Mila se cubre la boca con los pómulos tan rojos como su cabello no pudiendo quitar la vista de encima de las personas ante sus ojos.

Viktor Nikiforov hunde mas su lengua en los labios de Yuuri con un descarado beso francés que le roba el aliento al pobre Katsuki.

Viktor escucha un jadeo gutural vibrar en su garganta y se separa. Los labios de Yuuri brillan mas que con ese bálsamo que alguna vez existió en esos carnosos labios.

–Gracias... – Lo abraza y se hunde en su cuello, Mila mientras, teme de la reacción del pelinegro, se ve estupefacto hasta desconcertado, pero no hay rechazo en el contacto, de echó lo acepta con un brillo en sus pupilas que Mila descubre bien que es.

 _"¿Escuchas eso..? son los pasos de mi amante al darme la mano y caminar conmigo hacia una nueva vida juntos."_

 **Estoy listo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y...¡Fin! Tan tan ( ) Para los que no entendieron la parte del beso, Viktor se lo dio porque se había dado cuenta que si "existía" en el mundo de Yuuri. Podría decirse que él pensaba que para nuestro cerdito, él no existía, sin embargo al darse cuenta que parecía ser alguien en su vida, la euforia de pensar que "podría ser..."lo hizo cometerlo. Por cierto, para los que piensan que Viktor me quedó muy OCC, les digo que trate de no hacerlo así, incluso podría decirse y asegurar que esa podría ser su reacción (como en el capitulo 12 cuando llora) si algo que tenga que ver con Yuuri le lástima. Gracias a todos los que leyeron.**

 **N/A: VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, vale ok. Mucho gusto Fandom, Soy Gateway To Infinite, para abreviar pueden llamarme "Gate-Chan"vengo de _animo_ YOI, y este fic esta ahí desde el 25 de diciembre, el dia que cumplio años Viktor, se que es absurdo que lo suba hoy si ya paso la fecha .-. pero es que queria compartirselos ademas de que no queria subirlo el 25 de diciembre de este año .-. porque como posiblemente saldra la 2 temporada de YOI -NALGAS DE VIKTOR, HAZME EL MILAGRO- no queria que pasaran cosas o acontecimientos que posiblemente volverian a los personas OCC. **

**Para los que me conocen, si, VOLVI. VOlVI después de medio año de no haber subido nada porque mi computador lo empeñaron ;_ pero gracias a eso conocí _animo_ estoy feliz 7v7.**

 **Me declaro 100% prendada a esta pareja, de aqui no me saca ni el Riren/Ereri(? uvu espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Addio /*-*/**


End file.
